Vampires Darkness two, Return to evil
by lovlyangl
Summary: In this second story we see Danny return to the dark side. Now leader of his own evil clan he vows revenge on Don for killing his bride. Sexual/physical violence. Graphic scenes. Rated "M" Reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**"Vampire's Darkness 2" Return to Evil  
**

**A CSINY Fantasy story by MacsLovlyAngl**

**........................................................................**

**Six years later...**

She sat in her lair with such disappointment upon her face. For her breed had finally died out. Not being able to survive the good ones and their power.

"Excuse me my Queen, I have some great news for you." said Dimitris.

"What is this news, tell me quickly before I kill you". said the Queen.

"It seems word has reached us from New York, it comes from one named Sara. She informed me that the evil one still lives, she said they drained him of his blood and gave him new blood. Blood from all the good ones." said Dimitris.

"So how does this help us? We are dying here, we have no one left." said the Queen.

"My Queen, Sara said Danny still has thoughts of evil. She said some nights he cries out in his sleep of how he failed the evil one." said Dimitris.

"Are you telling me he can be converted back to evil?" asked the Queen.

"Why not my Queen? They were able to turn him good or so they thought." said Dimitris.

Smiling wickedly the Queen informed Demitris to get things ready for their trip to New York.

................................................

New York....

As Danny slept he dreamed again. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen with her jet black hair, dark evil eyes and pure porcillin skin. As he dreamed, she called to him...

"Danny... Danny... come to me. Help me, I need you."

Waking up from his sleep Danny noticed he was alone. It had been six months since they had seen any evil and the good ones were getting nervous. They could feel something coming, all of them except for Danny, he felt nothing.

Climbing out of bed Danny seen the daylight, he was kind of glad he was able to get out during the day even if it meant he had to wear shades. Putting on his long black coat and shades he left his apartment, walking over the bridge he heard her call again.

"Danny... Danny... come to me, come to me Danny, I need you."

Not being able to resist Danny followed the voice and as he came to the tunnel where it all began he seen her, seen her in all her beauty standing naked before him.

Feeling the pull of sexually hunger Danny eyed her well formed breasts, her tight stomach, her triangle vee shaped curls that covered her sheath.

Removing his clothes the Queen could see his large shaft pulsating, begging her without words to love him. No longer fighting to resist Danny grabbed her tightly crushing his lips to hers and as he plunged his tongue deep within she bit him, drawing blood as Danny hissed. Twisting his neck to the side she bit into his neck, sucking him of all the good Mac had given him.

As Danny's body began to convulse she sliced her chest right above her breast and as her evil blood poured Danny drank from her, drank until he felt the burning begin again.

"Augh, augh..." he screamed.

As she watched she laughed, laughed because she had once again suceeded. This time Danny would not be coming back to the good side.

.............................................

Meanwhile...

the good ones were sitting down discussing how wonderful it was to have peace in New York city again, all except for Kensington.

"Mac... I'm telling you, we've had it to easy don't tell me you haven't felt it, cause I know you have. Your powers are twice as strong as mine. I know you've felt it, that's why you've been so quiet." said Kensington.

Mac knew Kensington was right, he had felt it, the evilness had returned to New York.

As Kensington was about to say something else Stella walked in...

"Mac... we have a problem. Danny and Sara have been missing for eight hours now, they have not returned since this morning, this can't be good and I've had our clan searching for them but they cannot find them."

"I warned you Mac. I told you, you could not convert evil to good. This is what we've been feeling, this is the change, your Danny has gone back to the dark side." said Kensington.

"Mac... what is Kensington talking about?" asked Stella.

"It seems my love we have been feeling the evil for a couple days now. Something evil in New York. We just couldn't put our finger on it." said Mac.

"What are you trying to tell me Mac?" asked Stella.

"What I'm telling you is that Danny is evil and this time Stella, we can't bring him back." said Mac.

Walking from the room Mac slammed the door for he knew this time he would have to kill one of his best friends and member of his team.

"Stella... is Mac going to be okay?" asked Kensington.

"He'll be fine Kensington. I'll go talk to him, you just inform the others of what has happened." said Stella.

"Yes my Lady, I shall go now." said Kensington.

Leaving the room Stella found Mac in their bedroom looking out over New York.

"Mac..."

Turning around to face his bride Stella could see the dangerous look upon his face. The face that spoke of need and desire of being loved to drown out the evilness.

Not moving from her spot Mac eyed her with fevered need and without even touching her he stripped her of her clothes watching as the cool air spread goosebumps across her flesh causing her nipple's to perk.

"Come to me Stella, NOW...." he called with his mind.

She knew what he needed. Oh yes... she knew she would be taken like an animal, there would be no love tonight. Just two animals mating, helping each other forget the pain and hurt they were feeling.

As she neared his side he grabbed her pulling her toward him with temper, anger and pain. Giving her one last look he plunged his tongue deep down her throat. Thrashing and twirling with greed, needing more of her purity as he wrapped his fingers in her hair and swallowed her mouth whole leaving her to orgasm as he bit her without care mingling their blood within their mouths.

Throwing her upon the bed he forced her legs opened and lowered his head biting down on her bud causing her to convulse in pleasure and pain from his roughness. Swirling his tongue around her bud he clamped his teeth onto her suckling her nectar into his mouth.

"Mac..." she cried. "Please..." Knowing she wanted him to be gentle he couldn't, for the pain of hurt was to strong driving his need beyond insanity.

Sitting now on his knees he pulled her towards him and gripped her legs around his waist, plunging his thick shaft deep into her. So deep he could feel it plunging against her womb as she shivered with passion. Passion so strong it drained her of her energy causing her nerves to twitch as she climaxed violently as her whole body spasmed. Spasmed to the point of her passing out.

Mac continued to drive himself within her, he refused to release for he wasn't ready to return to reality, the reality of knowing he would soon have to kill his best friend. Opening his eyes he seen Stella soaked in sweat, shivering from the orgasms he had forced upon her. Seeing what he had done to her he crawled up beside her and wrapped her in his arms, holding her with gentleness against him.

"Stella...sweetheart, I'm so sorry. So, so sorry. I never meant to take you like this again but as I've told you so many times before please avoid me when I'm angry. I hate the thing I turn into." said Mac.

Still crying red tears she faced her husband curling her head into his neck as she pulled herself in closer to his body.

"It's okay Mac. I know you've warned me. Warned me repeatedly, but I cannot allow you to carry hate or anger within your heart it is not good for one so pure." cried Stella.

Never had Mac felt so loved. Stella had never once complained or shown anger, even when he threw his temper around her she would accept it. She would allow herself to be treated like an animal just to make his pain disappear.

"I love you Stella. I love you so much. Never does my love for you cool for you. It just continues to get stronger each moment of each new day." said Mac.

"I know Mac, I love you too, always."

Lifting her face to his Mac whispered...

"Let me love you again Stella. Let me show you gentleness now, allow me to love you like you deserve to be loved."

Wiping at her bloody tears he kissed her, only this time with passion and love. Stroking his finger tips across her arm and down her breast he caressed her nipple, caressed it with sensual gentleness and as he moved his fingers lower between her legs he felt how warm and wet she was. So wet, he could hear his fingers suction in and out of her core.

Playing his tongue around her lips he whispered for her to open and as she did he softly stroked it within hers, causing her to purr into his heated mouth. Turning her in his arms he carefully covered her, positioning himself upon her as he softly whispered...

"Open your legs for me love, allow me to enter your beautiful soul, allow me to once again make us one."

Opening her her legs she felt Mac's shaft enter her with care and as he began to rock she came undone in his arms.

Sensually moving within her, he could see her eyes mist with passion. Passion that spoke of love, desire but most of all trust. Squeezing her legs into Mac's waist Stella brought her pelvic up allowing herself to feel more of her husbands swollen shaft and as they moved within one another they both came together in fiery passion.

Carefully releasing himself from her core he pulled her up and leaned her against his chest whispering loving words into her heart.

End Chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the tunnel the Queen watched as Danny neared the end of his spasms and as he opened his eyes she seen the blackness in them. Looking in fear as she seen his face scrunch up and his fangs grow long. Jumping up he pulled the Queen out of her seat, grinding his thick shaft against her while crushing their lips together forcing her open her mouth. And as they growled, snarled and hissed the Queen came in a gush of desire.

"HOW DARE YOU TURN ME." said Danny. "HOW DARE YOU BRING ME BACK TO THIS HELL. I SHOULD KILL YOU AND BE DONE WITH IT."

Laughing the Queen whispered...

_"Who are you trying to kid my evil King? You've wanted and begged for this. You even dreamed of this or you would not have come."_

Knowing she was right, knowing he dreamed of the evilness within him he pulled her black hair crushing her pelvic against his.

"MINE," he growled pulling her head back and biting into her neck.

As Sara watched she giggled for she knew Danny would kill the Queen and she would once again rule with him.

Looking over at Sara he placed the Queen on the ground and walked over...

"Sara... you. You did this to me. You turned me bringing me back to this hell." said Danny.

Grabbing her neck he twisted till the bones and cartlege snapped. Then tearing off her head he pulled out her heart and sucked it dry.

"Bitch... take that." said Danny.

Turning back around he seen the Queen shivering on the ground. Walking over Danny picked her up and held her close.

"Shh.... do not be scared."

Standing her on her feet he brought his hand up to her face and slapped it.

"IF YOU EVER DEFY ME, IF YOU EVER TURN ON ME LIKE THAT BITCH DID, I'LL DO MORE THEN TWIST OFF YOUR HEAD, UNDERSTAND?" yelled Danny.

"Yes master." cried the Queen.

"That's right I'm your master and you are no longer a Queen. From now on you are my sex slave, you are at my beck and call." said Danny.

The Queen shuddered, she never realized how evil and powerful Danny was and because of her impulsiveness she had lost her reign.

Shoving his hand up her legs he forced her to open them as he crammed his fingers up her so hard, so quick, that she cried out in pain.

"Augh.....please."

Danny continued to jab her deeply as she poured out her orgasm filling his hand in her fluid. Not allowing her to catch her breath he tossed her to the ground and turned her onto her stomach then pulling her up on all fours he plunged her with his rock hard shaft as she screamed into the night praying for death.

"NEVER....YOU WILL NEVER DIE, NOT EVEN WHEN I'M DONE. YOU... I WILL... NEVER RELEASE YOU... OF MY NEEDS... MY WANTS... YOU BROUGHT ME BACK TO HELL... SO YOU MY LITTLE SLUT... WILL LIVE HERE AS MY SLAVE FOREVER." Tossing her back on the ground Danny left with Demitris to re-build his clan.

As Danny hunted he found a female student studying alone in the library and as he neared her she watched as he stalked toward her. Feeling her body begin to shiver from the intensity of his stare he motioned her with his finger to come to him. Not being able to resist she left her chair and took Danny's hand in hers.

Walking her to a secluded part of the library he tranced her and as he wrapped his fingers within her hair he licked her lips deliciously causing her to spasm in his arms.

_"My beautiful child I need you. I need you to join me. Please...do not deny me."_ whispered Danny with evil seduction.

Removing her blouse she exposed her breasts for him to suckle and as he placed his fangs on her erect nipple he scraped it across forcing her to cry out with her orgasm.

Knowing she was more then ready he moved himself across her neck and as she turned it to the side Danny bit deep sending her into unbridled passion as she collapsed in his arms.

Feeding on her not once, but twice he knew she was now his. The newest member to his clan and as he carried her in his arms he flew into the night taking her to his lair.

When he entered the lair he found Demitris with four male victims who he had already converted to serve him.

"My evil one," he laughed, "you only have one, I have four, could it be you are getting weak?"

Snarling up his fangs Danny grabbed Demitris by the throat gripping him in a vice like hold....

"NEVER...YOU MAY HAVE FOUR, BUT LOOK AT YOURS, THEY ARE DEMONS, BECAUSE OF YOUR BRUTALITY THEY WILL NOT MAKE MORE. THEY WILL KILL INSTEAD. I SWEAR, I COULD KILL YOU FOR THAT ALONE NOW GET OUT THERE AND DO IT RIGHT." yelled Danny.

Running from the tunnel Demitris once again headed out to hunt, for the only thing he wanted was to please his master.

Placing the young girl down Danny told Vanessa she was to watch them and make sure they didn't leave the lair. Heading back out Danny hoped to find two more victims before the night became the day.

....................................

As Mac and Stella headed downstairs they seen Kensington holding a box.

"What have you got there Kensington?" asked Mac.

"I'm not sure Mac, it's addressed to you." said Kensington.

Taking the package Mac opened it and found Sara's head inside with a note.

"Aah... my good one. Here is a sample of what I will do to you and your clan."

Placing the box down Stella and Kensington backed up and as they watched Mac change they froze in place.

"THIS IS IT... GATHER THE CLANS. TONIGHT WE HUNT, HUNT TO KILL." said Mac.

Nodding his head in agreement Kensington gathered the clan to inform them of their new hunt.

...................................

With daylight approaching Danny headed back to the tunnel with two more victims as Demitris bowed and apologized for his early behaviour.

"My evil one... I am truly sorry for failing you, but to make up for it I've brought three more victims. This time, I did them right."

"Raise." said Danny.

As Demitris stood Danny embraced him and whispered...

_"you have earned the right to rule by my side, you will be my eyes and ears from this day forward."_ said Danny.

Smiling wickedly Demitris said..."thank you my evil one this wonderful honor."

"Master..." sighed the ex queen.

"What is it?" asked Danny.

"We need to find a new lair the good ones will be coming tonight. I can feel it." said Vanessa.

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THIS?" asked Danny.

"Please... why must you yell at me so often. I've not defied you, everything you wanted done I did. I don't understand why you hate me so." said Vanessa.

"I hate you because you brought you back into this hell, do you think I did not know I could come back if I wanted too? It was my decision not too. I hated this side of myself... AND NOW BECAUSE OF YOU I CAN NEVER GO BACK." he yelled.

Getting up before he lost his temper again Danny left to check on his new clan members.

Entering the room he seen Dimitris teaching them how to drain a victim without killing them.

"Master... welcome. Everyone... give your master a warm welcome." said Dimitris.

Standing up each one of his clan gave him a kiss on his hand letting him know they would serve him with honor and respect.

"You've done a wonderful job Dimitris I'm very proud of you. Now my children just as the sun descends we must move. I have found a new lair for us, so before we all hunt we will get settled in our new home." said Danny.

Cheering with excitement they bowed at the master as he left the room.

"Master?" said Dimitris.

"What is it Dimitris?" asked Danny.

"Are you okay? You seem so troubled?"

"I'm fine Dimitris, just unsettled. Once I know we are all safe, things will settle for me." said Danny.


	3. Chapter 3

When the night came Mac woke the clan and as they gathered for their instructions they noticed their leader was unsettled.

"My Lord... whispered Kensington. "What is wrong?"

Mac knew the only time Kensington called him Lord was to comfort him, help him, let him know he felt his pain.

"Please Kensington, call me Mac".

"I'm sorry Mac but I feel in front of our clan we should use your title. You are very deserving of it, we all call you our Warrior Lord, please accept the title." said Kensington.

Sighing deeply he said...

"Fine Kensington, but only when we are gathered with the clan. Anytime after that it's to be Mac."

"Yes my Lord that is fair." said Kensington.

Trying to get use to the title Mac sat down as Stella and Laura brought in the goblets full of blood.

"Thank you love." whispered Mac.

"You are welcome my Lord," smiled Stella.

Smirking cause she had called him Lord amused Mac, for she was his bride and no title was needed with her.

"My clan, as we gather here tonight we say a prayer to those we have lost over the years. We ask them to guide us in safety as we hunt the evil ones. Please remember to stay in groups of two and no killing tonight unless you see them drinking from a victim, is that understood?" asked Mac.

"Yes our Lord, would you like us to capture one and bring him back? He may be able to tell us where they stay."

Mac smiled. Thomas was the youngest of the group and the only thing he wanted to do was prove to his Lord that one day he'd be able to stand beside him, serving him like Kensington did.

"No Thomas it is to dangerous. Just watch and if you can follow them without being seen." said Mac.

"Yes my Lord, I shall obey your order." said Thomas.

Stella couldn't help it Thomas was like a son she and Mac never had.

"Go now and stay safe." said Mac.

Standing up they all bowed before leaving the room.

"Thomas... you are to stay with Ellis and Sheldon. You are not to leave their side, understand?" asked Mac.

"Yes my Lord, I shall follow them and keep them safe." said Thomas.

Ellis laughed...."you have a long way to go there small one, though I appreciate the protection."

"You are welcome Ellis, for one day I will be a Warrior Lord and rule with Lord Mac by his side." said Thomas.

Laughing Stella gathered him in her arms and whispered...."and what a Lord you will make."

Kissing Stella on the cheek Thomas took off following Ellis and Sheldon.

"Mac... do you really think we should be sending Thomas out? He is so young." whispered Stella.

"Come here love." said Mac.

Wandering over Mac embraced her in his arms.

"Do you trust me love?" asked Mac.

"Of course I do, you know that." said Stella.

"Then trust in me now. He'll be fine. Ellis and Sheldon will not allow him to be hurt." said Mac.

Mac knew Stella had always wanted children, something they never had a chance to have and he had always felt guilty that he'd taken that option away from her.

"Stop that Mac." whispered Stella.

"Stop what love?" asked Mac.

"Blaming yourself. I have no regrets being here with you. I would not change one moment of our lives together." whispered Stella.

Glaring at her with silver eyes, Stella felt the shudders begin.

"Don't you dare Mac Taylor, change those eyes back right now," she panted as he touched her with his eyes.

"Mac..." she squealed in laughter as he tickled her with his mind.

"Stop....I can't catch my breath." laughed Stella.

Pulling her close he lifted her gown and stroked his hands up her thighs, touching her already wet core as she came undone against his chest.

"Tell me you want me love. Tell me how much you need my touch." whispered Mac.

Leaning up with passion and desire Stella whispered...."open for me Mac. Let me love you like you deserve to be loved."

Opening his mouth he stroked the tip of his tongue over hers. Twirling, plunging, forcing Mac without words to respond. And as she brought her hand to his swollen shaft she began rubbing and teasing with enchanted strokes driving Mac beyond the point of ecstasy.

Lifting her now, Mac layed her upon the table and lifted her gown. Then taking down his pants he sensually entered her heated core.

"Mmmm... more... I need more... please Mac." Stella cried.

"Forever you beg love. I love it when you come undone in my arms. I can feel our blood go warm, almost human allowing us for one brief moment to be." said Mac.

Dying in ecstasy from his words she brought her pelvic up to meet his plunge and as they moved in passions fire they both came with sighs and growls into the night.

Both emotionally drained. Mac carried his bride to his chair.

....................................

Meanwhile in the park. Sheldon, Ellis and Thomas sat in the tree watching for evil ones.

"I see two," said Sheldon

"Ellis... to your left, see them? It looks like they are headed toward that young couple sitting on the bench.

"I see them my brother. Thomas...you stay here and do not move, promise me." said Ellis.

"I promise Ellis. I'll just watch."

Flying down from the tree Sheldon and Ellis headed towards the evil ones.

"You ready Ellis? We need to do this quickly." said Sheldon.

Nearing closer to the victims they seen the two evil ones grab the victims by their throats and as they went to bite Sheldon noticed they were evil too.

"ELLIS... it's a set up, watch your back." yelled Sheldon.

While Ellis staked the first one, tearing out his throat. The other two turned around as two more showed up out of no where.

"Sheldon...watch... behind you..." yelled Ellis.

As they battled it out Thomas knew they were going to need some help.

Jumping from the tree, Thomas had his stake in hand as he ran over and stabbed one of the evil ones. Then as he turned he seen another scrunch up his face to attack him, but not being quick enough the evil one started tearing at his skin trying to reach his throat to rip it out.

Struggling as hard as he could, but not succeeding the evil one clamped his teeth into Thomas's neck. Hearing his screams  
Sheldon and Ellis dropped the two evil ones as they ran over to Thomas.

"Oh my God... Thomas... oh Sheldon... we are to late." whispered Ellis.

Looking at the young boy with tears in their eyes Ellis picked him up and held him in his arms.

"Oh my little one, why did you not stay in the tree?"

"Come Ellis, we need to get him back to our lair." said Sheldon.

"How is Mac and Stella going to handle this? He was like a son they never had." said Ellis.

"I know Ellis, but he's been on many a hunt with us and always did great. We were set up tonight, this was a distraction to keep us busy while they build a bigger clan." said Sheldon.

Bowing his head Ellis and Sheldon flew back to the lair knowing the pain in Mac's heart along with Stella's was about to break.

....................................................

When they entered the lair Stella came running.

"Oh no... what happened? Ellis... what happened?" she cried.

Hearing Stella's cries Mac ran out of the room.

"Mac... we were set up, they were ready for us. Thomas came to help us as we were over powered by them. He killed one but another came out and killed Thomas. I'm sorry Mac." said Ellis.

Taking Thomas in his arms Mac held him close as he and Stella left the room.

"Do you think they will be okay Sheldon?" asked Ellis.

"They will. They are very strong, give them time, all will be okay." said Sheldon.

Bracing his arm on Ellis shoulder they walked from the room.

"Oh Mac... how could this have happened? How he must have suffered." cried Stella.

"Sh... it's okay love. Why don't you go lay down, I'll take care of Thomas." said Mac.

Stella knew what meant by that, oh yes she knew, once she left that room he would remove Thomas heart and burn it.

"No Mac....you are not.... please don't do this." Stella cried.

"Stella, if I don't he will wake evil. I'm sorry love it has to be done." said Mac.

Giving Thomas one last kiss she left the room. Looking over at Thomas Mac called for Sheldon.

"SHELDON!"

Running into the room Sheldon knew what Mac wanted him to do.

"I'll get my kit." whispered Sheldon.

"Hurry Sheldon before he wakes." said Mac.

Running from the room Sheldon grabbed his kit and headed back into the room. Opening his bag he took out the scalpel and sliced a clean incision on Thomas chest and as he opened it wide Sheldon removed the heart and threw it into the fire.

"I'm really sorry Mac. Truly sorry." whispered Sheldon.

"I know Sheldon. Now... what exactly happened?" asked Mac.

We were in the tree, there were two people sitting on the bench. As we watched we seen the two evil ones walk toward them. Ellis and I informed Thomas to stay, which he did, but as we got closer we realized we were being set up."

"Go on." said Mac.

"Well... we started to battle with them when two more came out of nowhere and joined the fight. That is when Thomas jumped from the tree to help, he managed to kill one but before he could turn another was there and as they battled he ripped out Thomas throat." said Sheldon.

"Okay Sheldon call the clan back. Tell them to rest up it's going to be an even longer hunt tomorrow." said Mac.

Turning to leave the room Sheldon said...

"Mac... this new breed seem different. They are much stronger and very violent."

"I know Sheldon. I've known for a while which is why we will have to change our strategy. We'll discuss it more tonight. Right now I need to check on Stella. " said Mac.

Nodding his head Sheldon left Mac to bury Thomas's body . When he was done Mac headed upstairs.

"Stella... sweetheart, are you okay?"

Walking into the dark room he could hear her softly crying.

"My love, please don't cry. I know how much it hurts love and if I could I'd take it all away." said Mac.

Nearing the bed Mac sat beside his wife and stroked her beautiful curls.

"Shh.... I know love," he whispered. Bending down he lifted her into his arms. Wrapping her tightly.

"Oh Mac... how can he be gone? How could this have happened? He was strong, trained by Ellis and Sheldon. I don't understand." cried Stella.

"Listen to me love, they were set up tonight. Danny had them set up to distract them so he could continue to rebuild his clan. Please love," as he wiped at her red tears. "Stop crying."

Leaning closer to her husbands scent she curled her head under his chin and bit deep suckling his blood.

"Stella..." he sighed as she continued to suckle. Letting Mac know without words that she needed to be loved.

Still suckling and caressing him with her tongue Mac placed his strong hands up her gown crawling his way toward her heated core and as he touched her swollen bud she bit down hard causing Mac to hiss into the night...

"STELLA"... as she made him pour forth with the pulsating orgasm she forced upon him.

"Mm..." she moaned as she released his neck. Looking up she seen the desire floating in Mac's eyes and as she stared she seen that sinister grin. followed by those long fangs that extended to full length. Then without warning, without finesse Mac pulled her head to side exposing her neck. Clamping down at the same time his fingers entered her core causing her to convulse in orgasmic pleasure. The type of pleasure other women only dreamed of.

"MAC..." she screamed as she writhed, twisted and turned.

Trying to regain control of her senses he was stealing from her she knew it wasn't possible. For this was how Mac wanted her, had always wanted her. Lost in another place. A place were only they existed and as he unclamped his fangs from her neck and tossed her on the bed. Both wild and out of control as he spread her legs wide and crammed his tongue deep into her core. Gripping her breasts, twisting and caressing her nipples.

As he continued to jab his tongue within her she sat up and tried to pull his head towards her face and as she did she kissed him. Shoving her tongue and mixing their fluids as they tasted their juices mixed with their blood. God how erotic and wickedly wild as he plunged. Plunged so deep while she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, bucking herself to meet his plunge, not wanting the passion to end or disappear. And as they growled and nipped they both screamed each others names into their lair, allowing the others to hear their bonding, their mating, their passionate love.

Quietly laying within each others arms. Fully relaxed and satisfied Mac whispered...

"I fear my love we may have been to loud."

Giggling before snuggling in closer Stella couldn't agree more.

.............................................

Meanwhile... when the evil ones returned to their new lair Danny was waiting.

"Master... we had a successful night. We've added 30 more clan members and your plan worked. We managed to kill Thomas, the youngest of the good clan." said Dimitris.

"Well it's about time. I'm impressed with you all. Head into the other room there you will find some children waiting for you, my present to you all for doing a great job."

As the evil ones headed to the other room Danny stopped Crystal. She was the newest member of his clan. She had beautiful delicate skin along with bright green eyes, long golden blond hair and breasts that were firm.

"Crystal... come here my child." said Danny.

Walking over she could feel the masters stare upon her. The heat, the evilness, the tingles that had surfaced between her legs.

_"Undress for me,"_ he whispered.

Obeying his command she allowed her dress to fall to the ground and as the breeze blew across the lair her nipples perked. Danny stared with lust and greed as she watched with amazement when his shaft and fangs grew large. So large and so long that she became frightened from the pleasure and pain she knew she would soon feel.

Stalking toward her she didn't move. Danny's heat had her tranced in a evil place. She stood right beside him and waited for his brutal touch to begin.

Placing his hand in her hair he caressed her with gentleness. Confusing her, for she had heard from Vanessa that the master was brutally evil when it came to making love.

_"I promise not to hurt you to much my child. I know you are a virgin and I shall take great care with you, but there will be some pain."_ whispered Danny.

With her eyes misted in red tears Danny softly wiped them away as he leaned in and kissed her eyes, her cheek, her nose finally reaching her virginal lips as he whispered... _"open for me."_

Opening her mouth she accepted her first kiss, her first touch of a mans tongue on hers.

As Danny deepened the kiss he pulled her close placing her sheath on his shaft hidden within his pants as he grinded her up and down. Kissing her with skill she moaned a very sweet sound that told Danny she was ready for the next step. Breaking the kiss Danny picked her up in his arms and carried her to blanket that was spread on the ground. Placing her carefully upon it she smiled innocently.

"So beautiful... why is it that at the age 19 no man has ever touched you?" asked Danny.

"I was raised by a very strict family who believed your virginity was something to be kept until marriage." she whispered.

"Mm... and now... will you regret me taking you, loving you, making you mine? Are you willing to rule with me by my side?" asked Danny.

Looking confused she whispered... "but my master. Vanessa said she is your Queen, that you chose her to rule with you."

Feeling his body tense Crystal became scared wondering if she should have said anything.

Forcing himself to relax he said... "no Crystal. She will never be my Queen, she is not pure enough to rule with me. I need someone young, someone beautiful that I can mold, mold into being faithful only to me." whispered Danny.

Smiling Crystal caressed Danny's cheek for she was now more then ready to become Danny's bride. For her heart had loved him since she joined the clan.

With no more words between them Danny taught his new bride the art of making love.

Kissing her once again with gentleness Danny slithered his fingertips down her skin, across her stomach and waist till he reached her velvety curls shielding her virginal bud. Opening her legs without being asked he touched her bud with a soft gentle swirl that caused her to become wet. So wet as Danny could see it swell.

Taking his lips from her mouth he worked his way to her perked nipples and as he took one into his mouth she bucked up from the pleasure, the tingle that he forced upon her.

_"Danny._" she whispered.

"Sh... it's okay baby. Just relax and let it come. Close your eyes and feel my tongue bring you into ecstasy."

Working his way lower, he reached her sheath and as he inhaled he smelled her clean pure scent. A scent that spoke of innocence waiting to be taken.

Now between her legs Danny looked up and seen her head shift as her hands squeezed into the pillow. Waiting, begging without words to be touched. Lowering his head Danny placed the tip of his tongue on her bud and as he swirled, stroked, licked and nipped she cried out his name...

_"Danny."_

Stroking her he became a little rough as he inserted his fingers into her. And by all that was evil, she was tight. So tight against his two fingers that she cried out in pain.

Danny caressed her mind with his telling her without words that it was okay.

Climbing upon her now Danny seen the tears pouring and that's when he knew to be very careful with her, for she was so small.

_"Crystal... look at me my bride."_ whispered Danny.

As she opened her eyes and looked up she could see the apology within his eyes for what he was about to do.

"I want you to wrap your legs around me. Right around. Now link your feet over each other." said Danny

As she obeyed she could feel Danny's shaft on the tip of her sheath and knowing there was no way to make it easier for her he plunged forward quickly, all the way in as her scream filled the lair.

"Augh... augh..." she cried out in pain. "Please Danny... please..." she begged for she felt like he had torn her wide open.

"I'm sorry my bride, so sorry. I promise the pain and sting will ease now."

Crushing his lips to hers again while his finger caressed her bud anew she relaxed and that was when sensual pleasure melted her as her orgasm built. Danny could feel her core become slick, he could feel her walls stretching to accept him as he plunged and she bucked. Clawing and scratching at his skin as her orgasm held her on the edge leaving her so sexually charged that she bit into Danny forcing him to howl as he orgasmed with her.

Out in the hall Vanessa was grinning evily. She loved the thought of Crystal being taken like an animal, but little did she know Danny had just made her his bride.

As Crystal slept Danny gave her one last kiss and headed out to check on his clan. Opening his door he found Dimitris.

"Master... sorry to disturb you and your new bride, but I need to make you aware Vanessa was listening at the door, grinning evily. She has no idea Crystal is now your bride and I have a feeling there will be trouble when she does." said Dimitris.

Danny's face scrunched up as his fangs grew long and his eyes turned pure black... "bring her to me, then come back and guard my door. If my bride tries to come out upon hearing the screams, stop her."

"Yes my Master, I shall." said Dimitris.

Running down the hall with excitement Dimitris knew Danny would kill her this time. For he had had enough of her childish behaviour.

"Vanessa... the master would like to see you in his private quarters." said Dimitris

Thinking she was going to be loved she ran in and found Danny looking out at the sunrise.

"Master... you should not be looking at the sunlight it's not good for you." said Vanessa.

Turning to face her she seen the evilness upon his face. Knowing Dimitris had told on her she tried to run but Danny had her by the neck.

"I WARNED YOU. I TOLD YOU TO STOP. YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN, YOU WOULDN'T TAKE MY ADVICE, I CANNOT ALLOW THIS BEHAVIOUR."

As Danny was shouting he squeezed her throat tight, so tight you could see her larynx between his fingers.

"YOU'VE BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF," with one last twist he tore out her throat and pulled out her heart, draining it of all it's evilness. Then dropping her to the ground Danny breathed deep and relaxed his muscles before heading back to his bride.

.......................

When he arrived back at his room he excused Dimitris.

"There is a mess to be cleaned Dimitris, see to it." said Danny.

"Of course my master, it shall be done." said Dimitris backing away.

Shutting his door Danny undressed and took his bride back into his arms.

"Mm... is everything okay Master?" asked Crystal.

Lifting her chin Danny whispered..._"you are not to call me master. You are my bride, you may call me Danny or husband."_ said Danny.

"Sorry husband," she smiled shyly. "Can we make love again."

Feeling the burning desire return Danny kissed her, crushing his lips to hers, letting her know without words that he hungered for her.

Pushing him on his back she brought down her fangs and looked him the eyes with all her evilness as she said..."MY TURN..."

Smiling at her enthusiasm of trying to dominate he allowed her to explore his body.

"Mm.... so much muscle my husband, where to start." Crystal purred.

Knowing her innocence Danny figured she would just start with a kiss but oh no, she crawled down and examined his ever growing shaft.

"My husband... how you swell at my touch. Look at your love grow for me, begging me without words to suckle you."

She was driving Danny insane, all her innocence was burning him inside, for she was so sweet, so tiny, so wonderfully beautiful. Bending her head she tasted him, a little lick at first with little swirls around his already pulsating head.

"Do not tease." he growled quietly. "Take me deep."

Opening her mouth wide she wrapped her lips around his shaft and slid her lips up and down his length, causing her husband to buck against her throat and even though she gagged a few times from his size she didn't stop. Danny was thrashing wildly. Her lips were all swollen and her tears from her gag reflex were his undoing.

Tasting his seed she swallowed as she worked her way back up his body. Then standing above him she smiled wickedly as she positioned herself on his once again swollen shaft.

"Easy my bride. You are still tender. I can see your rawness." grunted Danny.

Not listening Crystal tried to push his shaft deep within her but all she was doing was hurting herself. Tearing up she cried.

"It's okay baby. All you need is to be stroked, you are to dry." whispered Danny.

Taking his fingers Danny caressed her bud. Stroking and teasing it until she poured forth.

"Now try. Easy at first, Just a bit, that's it." coached Danny.

When she was about half way in Danny held her hips until she adjusted to the thickness.

"Mmore... she purred. "I want more."

Releasing her hips she held herself deep within him and as she moved, rocking slowly at first Danny closed his eyes and allowing her passion, her tightness, her friction to burn within him. Feeling their orgasm build they both let lose. Changing their appearance as their fangs withdrew and their faces scrunched. Growling and twisting like animals in heat as they both poured into each other, collapsing from the evilness they spewed.

.........................................

When Mac and Stella exited their room everyone was laughing and talking amongst themselves.

"Well hello our Lord and Lady. It's about time you both showed yourselves." said Kensington.

Mac laughed, Kensington was the only one Mac would allow this type of behaviour with.

"Our apologizes if we were to loud, but all teasing aside. Why are you not resting for tonight?"

"We were just heading there our Lord. We've left you and your lady some wonderful AB- that Ellis drained from a wonderful woman last night." said Kensington.

"Tell me Ellis... did you let her live?" asked Mac.

"Of course," he bellowed laughing. "I even told her I'd be back tomorrow morning for more. When I left she had a smile upon her face." said Ellis.

Smiling because they had such a tight family Mac dismissed them all to get some rest. Once again alone Mac held Stella upon his lap and just snuggled into her breast. Stroking his hair she whispered...."what is it Mac? You seem so lost."

"It's nothing love. I'm just wishing all this evil would end. I would love nothing more then to have peace again." said Mac.

Stella knew Mac was right. The violence, anger and hate had grown in New York and Stella knew before the end one of the two leaders would die.


	4. Chapter 4

With the clan at rest, Don woke feeling restless. Getting up he looked out the window and seen the sun was setting. Putting on his black coat with the stakes inside he headed out for a walk. As he rounded the corner he seen the church and even though it had been a while he walked inside and sat in the pew.

"Excuse me my son, you look troubled. Would you like to talk?" asked the Priest.

"No thanks father, I'm just resting." replied Don.

"Take all the time you need my son."

A short time later Don walked out the door to darkness and as he looked across the street he seen Danny. Preparing a stake he walked towards him.

"Hey man... how goes it?" asked Danny.

"How goes it? That's all you have to say Danno? How could you man? You had a choice. You fought for six months, I was the only one who knew your struggles Danno and still you turned leaving me alone." said Don.

"Listen man I'm sorry. The pull was to strong. I didn't wanna fight it anymore. Please try and understand Donnie."

"You know Mac is going to kill you." said Don.

"I know Donnie, but not if I kill him first. I'm sorry Don it has to be this way." said Danny.

As Don closed his eyes and bowed his head Danny was gone.

Looking around Don took flight and headed home.

..............................

"Don... where have you been?" asked Mac.

"I just went to the church Mac, I needed to think." said Don.

Mac could smell evil on Don, it was all over him.

"You seen Danny didn't you?" asked Mac.

With a red teardrop in his eye he looked up at Mac and embraced him tightly.

"Come on Don, I understand. He was your best friend and brother but he made his choice, nothing we can do will change this." said Mac.

"Mac... came the whisper from Stella." "The clan is waiting for your instructions."

"Thanks love, I'll be right there." said Mac.

"You go ahead Mac I'll be in shortly." said Don.

Walking into the meeting room Stella stayed with Don.

"Don...are you going to be okay?" asked Stella.

"I don't know Stella, so much has changed. There is so much of our old world I miss. I feel like I'm trapped and I'm not sure how much more I can take." said Don with sadness.

Stella understood for most of clan was feeling the same way. They missed the peace and non violence of their world.

....................................

When Danny got back to his lair it was in disruption.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" he yelled.

"Master... by all that's evil you're home. Dutch here was getting restless. He kept trying to leave, says he needs to feed. I tried to stop him and he threw a fit of temper slicing my chest, it took three of us to hold him down." said Dimitris.

Danny was already pissed that he had run into Don and Don was unwilling to understand.

"DUTCH....YOU DARE DEFY AN ORDER?" yelled Danny.

"I DO... I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WANT. I WANT TO FEED AND I'M LEAVING NOW."

Trying to get by Danny grabbed him and threw him across the room. As he changed and his fangs grew in length the rest of clan ran. Tossing of his long black leather coat Danny charged Dutch, dragging him up by his neck...

"I SHOULD TEAR YOUR THROAT OUT AND BE DONE WITH IT, BUT THAT WOULD BE TO EASY FOR YOU, THEREFORE I GIVE YOU TO THE CLAN." yelled Danny.

"Biting deep into his neck exposing his jugular, Danny threw him at the clan and as they fed he yelled...

"DOES ANYONE ELSE DARE OR WISH TO DEFY ME THIS NIGHT?"

Not receiving any response, Danny grabbed his bride and left the room.

Pulling her into the room she became scared for she had never seen this side of Danny. Running to the corner she stood there hiding her head.

"Look at me my bride." said Danny.

As she looked up she seen how angry his face was. It was scrunched up and his cheek bones were high bringing out his black hollow eyes that led down to his razor sharp fangs that still held Dutch's blood.

"YOU BEST GET USE TO MY LOOK. I WILL NOT HAVE A COWARING WIFE, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

Still not looking at him she shook her head.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU, NOW!" yelled Danny.

Raising her head she cringed. Cringed at the sight of him making him angrier.

"COME HERE."

Not being able to move due to being scared she bowed away from him again.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH, HOW DARE YOU BE ASHAMED OF ME." hissed Danny.

Flying over to her he picked her up and tore off her gown. Then gripping his fingers around her nipples roughly he forced her to cry out.

"Augh... please my husband, that hurts. Please," she screamed as he didn't let up.

Throwing her down on the bed he tore open her legs and knelt between them.

"I'M GOING TO TAKE YOU ROUGH. I'M GOING TO RIDE YOU TILL YOU BLEED. WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU WILL NEVER DEFY ME AGAIN."

Keeping true to his word Danny tortured her by scraping his fangs across her breasts, Slicing them while his three thickened fingers crammed into her core as she screamed from the pleasure that was no longer pain, no longer punishment. For she liked it, she liked Danny's thick fingers making love to her. She loved him scraping her breast making it bleed causing her multiple orgasm.

Wanting more she turned to pure evil, scrunching up her face as she brought down her fangs pulling out Danny's fingers before flipping herself over... "TAKE ME MY HUSBAND, PLUNGE ME DEEP, NOW."

Hearing her heated cries he opened her and plunged his thick shaft deep within as she howled and bucked against him. Never had Danny had any woman human or otherwise allow him this kind of pleasure. Now wanting nothing more then to please his wife he leaned over her back and grabbed her breasts, pinching and twisting the nipples while plunging with wicked thrusts till they both came in angry passion.

................................................

As Mac's clan headed out he waited for Stella and as she came down the stairs he almost died of passion. She was dressed in black tight spandex pants that clung to her shape, highlighting all her assets and her black t-shirt that bled into a Vee revealing her creamy breasts.

"If you keep looking at me like that we are never going to get out of here." she whispered.

Not being able to catch his breath as he felt his shaft grow he stalked toward her, telling her without words that he would have her first before they left the lair.

Looking down at his black jeans which had now become constrict due to his erection she felt the passion build.

"Damn you Taylor stop the bloody thoughts. I'm serious, damn you..." as she felt him touch her core with his mind.

"I hate you, this.....isn..."

Knowing his wife was now on the edge he pulled down her pants and plunged himself deep inside her core as she poured forth a sensually wicked orgasm.

Blending now within each other they hissed and clawed until they both came together.

Helping her dress, he got half way with her shirt before she felt the heat begin again.

"No more Mac, please. Or I won't be able to function against the evil ones." she purred.

Knowing his wife was right he allowed her dress while he grabbed their long black leather jackets that held their stakes.  
Helping her on with her coat, they headed out.

While Danny's clan was already hunting he decided to have at how his instructions were being followed.

"My husband, may I come this night?" asked Crystal.

Caressing her face he whispered...

"I prefer you to stay home bride. I do not want you injured." whispered Danny.

"Please my husband, you allowed me to go every night before we were wed."

"I know that... but now that you are my bride you no longer have to hunt." said Danny.

Sighing deep she said... "fine husband I shall stay in."

Kissing her deep Danny left the lair.

......................................

As the night progressed Crystal became restless, she wasn't use to just sitting around doing nothing. Snatching up her coat she left the lair. Walking the streets of New York always amazed her for she loved all the different types of people that lived in this city.

Looking into a store window she felt the good one before she saw him and before she could scream he plunged his stake into her heart, killing her and as she took her last breath she whispered Danny's name.

"Danny... my husband. I love you."

"Did you get one Don?" asked Kensington.

"I did, one of their females." he replied.

"Good job. Shall we head back? Daylight will be approaching soon and we've forgotten our shades."

Smiling at the pun Don and Kensington headed back the lair. As they entered they noticed the house was quiet.

"Hm... Mac and Stella must have hunted tonight, for usually one or the other is home." said Don.

"Maybe that's a good thing as the last few days they've been pretty loud." laughed Kensington.

Laughing out loud Mac walked in with Stella.

"What's so funny?" asked Stella.

"Nothing Stel, nothing at all." smirked Don.

Watching their expressions. Stella knew her and Mac had missed something.

........................................

When Danny returned to the lair he called his wife.

"Crystal... Crystal... where are you my bride?" called Danny.

Not getting any response Danny checked the rooms but could not find her.

"Master." whispered Dimitris.

Turning to face him Danny knew something was wrong.

"What is it Dimitris?" asked Danny.

"You need to come with me, please Master quickly before daylight appears."

Following Dimitris they came to the store on the corner and that's when Danny seen his bride laying dead with a stake broke off in her heart.

"Noooo" Noooooo," was all that could be heard like a howl.

"Listen... you hear that Mac?" asked Kensington.

"I do Kensington, it sounds like Danny." said Mac.

"Do we go get him my Lord?"

"No...it's to close to sunrise. He'll be gone before we get there." said Mac.

"What would make him howl like that?" asked Kensington.

"I'm not sure." said Mac.

"My lord!" yelled Ellis through the door. "Someone killed the evil Queen we seen Danny leaning over her at the store on the corner of 47th."

Looking at Don who looked at Kensington, Mac knew it was Don who had killed Danny's bride.

"Don...are you okay?" asked Mac.

Looking at Mac he said..."I think so. I didn't know it was Danny's bride."

"Listen Don would it have made a difference if you did?" asked Mac.

"To be honest Mac I can't really say for I haven't been honest you." said Don.

"Honest about what Don?" asked Mac with concern.

"I seen Danny today as I was leaving the church, we talked a while. He said he knew that the battle between you and him was coming soon and that one or the other would die." said Don.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier Don? Are you not happy being one of us?" asked Mac.

"No Mac, whether he is bad or not he's still my friend. I just can't turn my back on him but if he finds out I killed his bride that would end his friendship with me. Anyway... it makes no difference now."

Sighing deep Mac told Don to get some rest.

"Kensington. I want you to watch Don. You don't leave his side, he's now in danger whether he knows it or not and I can honestly tell you Danny already knows it was Don. He could smell him on her." said Mac.

Nodding his head that he understood Kensington left the room to find Don and keep him within his watchful eye.

................................................

"Master... Master... please talk to me," cried Dimitris as he seen Danny carrying his brides head into the lair.

"LEAVE ME....NOW!" he yelled.

Running from the room Dimitris headed in the direction of the clan to inform them the master's bride was dead.

Sitting in his chair thinking Danny wondered why Don would you do this to him after he thought they trusted each other.

Closing his eyes he focused all his thoughts on calling Don.

"Don... Don... I know you hear me Don, answer me." said Danny.

Trying to block out Danny's call cause he knew Kensington was listening Don scrunched into his pillow thinking of something else.

"Don... listen to me." said Kensington "I understand what you are going through I can hear Danny calling you, you can shut Danny out just listen to my voice. Drown out everyone and everything in your mind keep it blank."

Forgetting all his sounds, thoughts and needs Don closed his eyes as Kensington continued.

"On this night you shall hear no sounds, you shall hear no voices here or around. The only sound you will now here is me whispering to you, have no fear."

Falling into sleep Don heard nothing but the sound of Kensington's voice. Once Don was completely out Kensington went in search of Mac.

"Mac! We need to talk."

"What is it Kensington?"

"I heard Danny calling to Don tonight, this made Don very restless. So I put a quiet mind spell on him and he's finally asleep, but I'm not sure how safe he's going to be tomorrow night.

Mac knew Kensington was right, for while hunting he had to focus on the evil ones leaving Don to fend for himself.

"So what do you suggest I do Kensington?" asked Mac.

"I'm not sure Mac. If we can keep him in the spell holds true. But if he leaves the lair it will disappear leaving Don vulnerable to the evil ones." said Kensington.

"Okay... I'll talk to Stella. I'll get her to play ill and I'll have Don watch her while we hunt tomorrow night." said Mac.

"That will work but I'd leave a few of our clan here too because once Danny finds out Don is home he will come looking for him putting your bride in danger as well as Don." said Kensington.

Once Kensington headed back to bed Mac found Stella sleeping on the couch. Picking her up in his arms he carried her upstairs.

"Mac...is everything okay?" whispered Stella.

"It will be love, but we need to talk."

"Of course, what is it?"

"I need you to pretend you are ill, let the clan know you drank some tainted blood and are not feeling well enough to go out." said Mac.

"Okay...but why?" asked Stella.

"Danny knows Don killed his bride and he will now be hunting for him now. So I'm going to ask Don to look after you this will help keep him safe." said Mac.

"Safe? but can't Danny reach him through his mind?" asked Stella.

"No. Kensington put a quiet spell on him, it blocks evil out as long as he stays in the house. This is why he can't leave tomorrow night we need to keep him safe." said Mac.

"But won't that put us in danger? Won't that lead Danny here?" asked Stella.

"It may, which is why most of the clan will be staying with you and Don. You will be well protected love." whispered Mac.

Smiling she whispered... "it shall be done husband."

"Come on Stella, stop that. You know I dislike the I will obey commands." smirked Mac.

"Yes my Lord," she giggled.

"That's it love. Picking her back up in his arms he tossed her on the bed and stripped off her clothes with his mind.

"Mac!" she screamed laughing as the cold hit her sensitive skin.

"Mm.... look at that tasty buffet waiting for me to enjoy." winked Mac.

Stalking to his wife's side he bent down on one knee and licked her toes. One at a time with the tip of his tongue, driving her insane.

"Please Mac... stop,"she giggled.

Licking his way up her ankle he gave her a little bite causing her to moan as he caressed his tongue over it.

Crawling his way up to her knees he swirled his tongue up between her thigh, biting his fangs into her sensitive skin as she sighed raising her hips to meet his bite. Becoming a little more aggressive due to her scent Mac spread her folds and traced his tongue across each side, teasing her, caressing her already swollen bud.

"Please Mac... don't tease. I need to feel your tongue upon me."

Blowing softly across her bud she came in fiery passion and as he seen her pearly fluid on her bud he kissed it with his tongue. A soft, sensual sweet lick. One that spoke of so much more to come.

Watching her pelvic sway upwards Mac sensually stroked her, smothering her in his world as she cried out in the night.

Not wanting the feeling to end Mac caressed two fingers into her heated core while licking her in the same rhythm till she poured forth again in heated rapture. Raising himself up Mac stood taking his wife's hand as he lifted her from the bed. Sitting on the edge Mac sat her upon his lap so her bum was against his pelvis.

Spreading her legs he sensually positioned her sheath on his shaft and laying her back against him he wrapped his hands around her breasts, caressing, pinching, while she continued to grind against him. Feeling her climax begin she leaned her head on her husbands shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck while he moved his hands softly down her belly until he reached her swollen bud.

Grinding with fevered passion they both came undone whispering words of love into each others minds.

With the passionate storm at its end Stella curled herself into Mac's arms and as she slept he prayed...

"Please Lord, help us protect the innocence of this city and the world, keep us all safe as we hunt and destroy the evilness that is trying to take over."

Closing his eyes Mac fell into a restless sleep.

.............................................

The following evening Stella came downstairs faking cramps.

"Stella... what's wrong love?" asked Mac.

"I'm not sure Mac I think I may have drank some tainted blood the cramps are so bad." cried Stella.

"Okay sweetheart you can't hunt tonight. You'll have to stay in. Don... you are to stay with Stella and protect her along with Ian, Westly and Sam." said Mac.

"What? Come on Mac we are four of your best, who's going to help kill the evil ones if we are left here?" asked Don.

"We'll be fine, it's Stella I'm worried about Don. You are one of the few I trust to protect her." said Mac.

Sighing deep Don nodded his head in agreement.

"Thank you Don. I know I'll be safe with you." said Stella.

As the others left the lair Don put Ian and Westly on the front door while taking Sam with him to guard the back.

"Do not leave your post for any reason, understood?" asked Don.

"Yes Don, we understand." said Ian.

While they watched Stella layed on the couch resting. Healing from the tainted blood so Don wouldn't get suspicious.

........................................

"Master... what are our plans for this night?" asked Dimitris.

"Tonight...you and the evil ones build me a larger clan. As for me, I go hunt Don." said Danny.

"But Master, you should not go alone it's to dangerous." said Dimitris.

"Don't worry Dimitris I'll be fine just do as I've told you." said Danny.

"Yes Master. We shall obey, stay safe evil one." said Dimitris.

"You to. Same goes for all of you, watch each other, we cannot afford to lose, understand?" asked Danny.

Bowing to their master the evil ones headed out of their lair to hunt.

While Danny walked down the streets of New York he checked all the places Don would hunt but not having any luck he was becoming frustrated and that's when he heard the talking.

"Tis unfair you know. Why should Don, Ian, Westly and Sam get to stay in. We should be the ones protecting the Lord's bride." said Benton.

"Listen Benton they have more experience and to be honest... I wouldn't want that job cause if anything goes wrong the Lord will lose it and I would much rather not be on the receiving end of his temper."

Hearing this new information Danny headed over to Mac's lair. When he arrived he sat in the tree trying to see who was inside and as he looked towards the living room he seen Stella asleep on the couch.

"Hm... what better way to get Don's attention then by trying to take Stella. I'm sorry Mac, but fair is fair." said Danny.

Knowing he wouldn't have much time he rushed the window and before Stella could move he had her by the throat.

"Hello Stella... how lovely to see you again." said Danny.

"Danny!" she choked out. You don't want to do this. Please, you are hurting me." hissed Stella.

Scrunching his face into pure evil as his fangs showed there sharpness Don and Sam ran into the room.

"Danny! Release her." yelled Don.

"NEVER....YOU BROUGHT THIS ON DON, YOU KILLED MY BRIDE. SO NOW YOU HAVE A CHOICE, IT'S EITHER YOU OR IT'S STELLA. WHICH ONE?" he hissed as Sam watched in great pain.

Listening outside the door Ian ran from the house and took flight into the night to find Mac.

"My Lord... we have trouble at the lair. Danny has your wife by the throat, I fear he will kill her."

As the others watched Mac's face changed to pure evil he took flight with Kensington.

"Please my Lord calm down. Do not allow the evilness to take over. Do not go there, we all need you."

As much as Kensington was right Mac couldn't retreat and plowing through the door full force he grabbed Danny pulling him off his bride.

"You son of a bitch. I shall kill you for this." pulling the stake from his pocket Mac drove it deep into Danny's heart breaking off the tip and as everyone watched in horror, Stella bled from the throat. "

Mac yelled... "Go find Sheldon, quickly."

Flying into the night Sam found Sheldon.

"Sheldon come quick the Lord's bride is dying."

Taking flight Sheldon arrived and seen Mac feeding her his blood as poured out just as quickly.

"Grab my kit, Hurry." yelled Sheldon.

Passing Sheldon his kit he stitched Stella's jugular hoping he wasn't to late.

"This is all my fault, I acted stupidly, if she dies..." said Mac.

"Sh... come on Mac she's not going to die. Get me more blood quickly." yelled Sheldon.

As they returned with the blood Sheldon fed it through her arm with a tube.

"Let's get her upstairs, she needs rest. The next few hours will tell us whether she'll survive." said Sheldon.

..........................................

As they all went upstairs Don stayed behind looking at Danny on the floor. Feeling guilty for killing his bride he knew he owed Danny one. Bending down Don pulled the tip of the stake out, watching as Danny healed himself.

Waking again Danny gave a heart wretching scream...

"WHY WOULD YOU BRING ME BACK? WHAT IS IT WITH YOU ALL? WHY COULDN'T YOU LEAVE ME IN PEACE?"

"I'm sorry Danny. I couldn't allow you to die. I owed you one for killing your bride." said Don.

Danny was ashamed, ashamed that his friend had brought him back to this evil place.

"You owed me nothing Don. You should not have brought me back here. I was at peace and now because of you I'm forced to live in this hell for a third time."

As the others heard the arguing they re-entered the room and found Danny in all his evilness snarling at Don.

"My Lord! Come quick. The evil one lives."

Running into the living room Mac seen Danny.

"How can this be? how did you..."

"I did it Mac. I felt I owed Danny for killing his bride." said Don.

"You what? Are you insane? This was all over. The evil ones would have left New York. But now... now because of you. Grab him." yelled Mac

As the clan surrounded Danny he didn't cower or try to fight. He just stood there begging for death.

"Please Mac... please save me from this hell. Help me Mac." cried Danny.

Walking in the middle towards Danny, Mac pulled out another stake and as he went to drive it into Danny, Don tore it out of his hands and grabbed Danny taking off into the night as the others stood in shock.

"Get them. Follow them now!" yelled Mac.

Kensington, Sheldon and Ellis followed, but as they rounded the corner Don and Danny had disappeared.

"You know what this means, don't you?" asked Kensington.

"Yeah... it means we have double the evil to fight. It means that New York will no longer have peace again. It means the war of the Vampires will continue." said Sheldon.

Taking flight home with tears in their eyes they knew that they would have to fight another day.

**End Story.**

........................................................

Coming Soon...

"Vampire's Darkness 3.....The Final Showdown.


End file.
